Gatling Pea Zombie
The Gatling Pea Zombie is a type of zombie/plant hybrid only found in the mini-game ZomBotany 2. Much like the Gatling Pea, it fires four peas at a time, but at the player's plants. With Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins protecting their plants, they should be of little threat. The only time problems arise are when they eat a Garlic, Imitater (while it's still changing), or any other vital plant with no protection; however, they are still one of the most dangerous of the ZomBotany Zombies. Like all other ZomBotany Zombies, they do not have a Suburban Almanac entry. Overview The Gatling Pea Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Strategies The Gatling Pea Zombies are one of the most dangerous zombies in the ZomBotany 2, so make sure to use defensive plants to protect your plants. However, if your Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts or Pumpkins have already been badly damaged, you should replant them or use Wall-nut First Aid to avoid them being eaten. It is also a good idea to have two or three Peashooters in each row, so that Gatling Pea Zombies will die faster. In the pool lanes, just put a Tangle Kelp on the first square in front of them. If a pea hits a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire, but damage the Torchwood instead. Gallery HD_Gatling_Pea_Zombie.png|HD Gatling Pea Zombie File:GatlingPeaZombieSeedSelection.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the Seed Selection Screen File:Gat no arm.JPG|A Gatling Pea Zombie that lost his arm File:Ducky Gat.JPG|A Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie File:Black_gatling.PNG|A burnt Gatling Pea Zombie File:Gat burnt.JPG|A burnt Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie File:DS_Gatling_Pea_Zombie.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the DS version File:GatlingPeaZombie helmet.png|Its helmet Trivia *When this zombie is in the pool, the peas come out of the Gatling Pea Zombie's helmet. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is the only ZomBotany Zombie that is based on an upgrade plant. *Like the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea Zombie sometimes shoots three peas instead of four. *The Gatling Pea Zombie is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being the Football Zombie and its giga form. **The Gatling Pea Zombie and the Giga-Football Zombie are the only zombies to wear black headwear. *In the iPad version, the Gatling Pea Zombie will show the straps, and therefore would have a long neck. *In the iPod/iPhone versions of the Gatling Pea Zombie, if the player looks carefully, he/she can see his head is floating a little bit off his body, so they can see the zombie's inside (when they knock his head off). *Although Snow Peas and Winter Melons slow down this zombie, Gatling Pea Zombies still fire at their normal rate. **It shares this trait with the Peashooter Zombie. *Like Gatling Pea, this zombie is wearing a helmet but still has low toughness. *It is odd that there is a Gatling Pea Zombie but there is no Repeater Zombie, which is the downgrade of the Gatling Pea. *Even if you did not buy the Gatling Pea plant, this zombie would still appear. See also *ZomBotany Zombies *ZomBotany 2 *Gatling Pea *Peashooter Zombie Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:ZomBotany Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies